User talk:That Lamborghini Guy
Welcome Sorry for removing user talk page content Yeah. Sorry. I just felt like their talk pages needed to be redirected to their main page because they've been banned from editing the Wiki. Can you forgive me? Andy A. (talk) ( ) 13:11, September 7, 2015 (UTC) RE:Legendary Motorsport There's a lot of work to be done but the links on ALL the pages need to be changed. Unfortunately. I can't do it now because I'm trying to recover another page. Leo68 (talk) 19:48, September 7, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks, I'm just setting up a price table in the talk page from Online as a reference. Leo68 (talk) 20:06, September 7, 2015 (UTC) My sincere apologies for any offense I am extremely sorry about any offense that I may have caused you or your brother, it was never my intention. In addition, the issue does not directly concern him, as the policy that was being disputed was apparently made by "RainingPain17", who is away, which is why I brought it up with two Bureaucrats. Once again, I am very, very sorry if I appeared rude; that was the very last thing on my mind when I reverted the edit. Please forgive me. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 18:11, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Regarding the Willard Well, I must admit that I feel stupid now: it turns out that there is another vehicle (the Kraken) with the same vehicle and manufacturer name (my compliments to Camilo Flores for pointing this out), and had someone pointed this out to me sooner, this issue would not have even begun. Obviously my trivia note is now completely invalid, and I will obviously say no more on this embarrassing issue. My apologies for any irritation that I caused by this issue. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 08:01, September 9, 2015 (UTC) How was I intimidating? May I ask what you meant by saying that I was "intimidating" by my attitude? I was actually trying to be formal, but polite, and I am actually rather surprised that I came across as intimidating. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 17:51, September 10, 2015 (UTC) :Since what you actually meant by "intimidating", was "too keen", could you please, for the benefit of others who may read my withdrawn request for promotion, change your comment to reflect your intended meaning? Saying that I am "intimidating", to me, makes it sound like I am bullying and overly domineering; an impression that I wish to avoid. I would do it myself, but I consider that rude, as it was your comment, not mine. Thank you. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 04:37, September 11, 2015 (UTC) Chat Hey could you come on chat a sec? LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 17:09, September 20, 2015 (UTC) :SMH has been banned from chat, and blocked from the wiki for three months. :We don't tolerate language such as fuck off, but I can understand under the circumstances. :As for the matter we discussed in chat, let me know when you're ready and I'll contact Smashbro and Tom. Leo68 (talk) 19:21, September 20, 2015 (UTC) ::Sorry about the "fuck off" thing, but I was just really upset since my brother nearly died and he was talking about his death. I hope this didnt effect my Patroller spot. That Ferrari Guy (talk) 19:23, September 20, 2015 (UTC) :::No chance. We all get one. I haven't used mine! Maybe I should :P Leo68 (talk) 19:27, September 20, 2015 (UTC) ::::Just got back so Leo beat me to the block. What horrible messages to receive, especially at a difficult time. As Leo said, normally you'd be warned for the "fuck off" but there are mitigating circumstances in this case. Sam Talk 22:26, September 20, 2015 (UTC) :::::I won't be back until Friday, so you'll want to talk to Tom or Jamal about promotion. Leo68 (talk) 01:04, September 21, 2015 (UTC) RE: Promotion Yeah, if you think you're ready then sure. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 18:50, September 21, 2015 (UTC) :Sure I'll promote you now. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 17:24, September 22, 2015 (UTC) ::Done! ( ) 18:56, September 22, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Congratulations Congratulations on becoming a patroller.--MythHunter 07:56, September 23, 2015 (UTC) My congratulations as well my Friend. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 09:39, September 25, 2015 (UTC) Regarding the insulting user in Chat I saw the message about "SuperMarioHunter" that you sent to Sam, and I would like to express my sincere sympathies for the incident: what he/she said was exceedingly rude, and I am honestly quite shocked that anyone can be so vulgar on the GTA Wiki, as I assumed that a place of knowledge such as this would be populated by more intellectual individuals. If I were a less polite person, I would use more "colourful" descriptions, but let me just say that "SuperMarioHunter", from what he/she has said, is a bloody idiot, and perhaps Mario needs to hunt him/her instead! Anyway, I wish you and your brother well, and I hope that he gets better soon. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 10:59, September 25, 2015 (UTC) RE: Hey man. Can you answer my question in my talk page? Andy A. (Talk | ) 23:46, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Re: Xbox That is not a problem my Friend. Thank you for informing me of the reason for your lack of response on Xbox LIVE. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 15:54, September 29, 2015 (UTC) I may have already mentioned this over Xbox LIVE, and if so I apologise for repeating it, but please try to inform me via a message if your brother starts to play Grand Theft Auto V on the Xbox One after you offer to play with me; my Friends and I were waiting for about ten minutes in a Heist Setup lobby due to you saying that you would join us, which, as you can imagine, was rather boring for all of us. Thank you. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 16:02, September 29, 2015 (UTC) About GTA San Andreas missions Hey TFG, you are doing a great job cleaning up some GTA San Andreas mission pages, but I think the "trivia" should go after the "Video walkthrough" and "gallery" sections. What do you think? Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 19:26, September 29, 2015 (UTC) : Also, as you're dealing with those pages, could you help adding Mission Transcripts and Mission Transcripts in GTA San Andreas to all pages containing transcripts of GTA San Andreas missions? Thanks! Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 19:38, September 29, 2015 (UTC) ::: You're welcome :) BTW, how did you make your signature turn orange anyways? Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 20:31, September 29, 2015 (UTC) Chat Yo man. I'm in chat now. Andy A. (Talk | ) 20:47, September 29, 2015 (UTC) RE: Block No problem. :) Sam Talk 22:50, September 30, 2015 (UTC) RE:Roosevelt So why was it changed back? The speedometer is inaccurate in GTA, so I tested for the actual top speed and got 95. (this has been resolved) Image Policy Hey Guy. I saw the image policy reminder that you gave to Jiralhanae117, and I would say that if a person adds an image to their user page, it does not have to follow the image policy, hence the ones on my user page. If it's an article the image is being added to, then it needs to follow the policy. Just keep that in mind. Thanks. ( ) 23:09, October 1, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 ::I agree with the license part. However, it doesn't have to be perfectly named if it is going to be used on the user page in my opinion. It poses no special purpose when used on the user page, unlike when it is all over articles that are often visited at least 5 times a day. I could be wrong, but that is my personal opinion when it comes to naming images placed on user pages. However, I think the warning you gave Jiralhanae117, could've been avoided since it is just a user page image and remind him to rename and license it, since you all talk often in chat. ( ) 23:22, October 1, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Nissan GT-R Well, thanks for adding "Nissan GT-R" to my vehicles driven thing. I still can't fully remember that, so it's a good job you added it. I have only faint memories of it :S • • 14:59, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Regarding your brother I see that your brother is again active on the GTA Wiki. I am glad to see him back, and I have already sent him a "welcome back" message; however I should inform you that it does contain mention of our first, unfortunate encounter (which I assume he has no memory of), so please forgive any confusion caused to him. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 02:09, October 4, 2015 (UTC)